Apparatuses are known for nebulizing a fluid product, including a nebulizing device a diffusing vibrating member, a high-frequency generator, an electrical supply for the generator, a reservoir for the fluid product, mounted in the apparatus in a removable manner and independently of the vibrating member, a means being provided for supplying the vibrating member with product, at least part of the supply means, such as a pump or a simple valve, being carried by the reservoir. Such a device is, for example, described in FR-A-2,459,052, with reference to its FIG. 1, and especially used in medical applications such as inhalers. According to this document a reservoir in two parts includes liquid pump and a single-way distributor, or, as a variant, a simple valve associated with a reservoir containing a gas keeping the liquid under pressure; the upper part of the reservoir includes a prolongation through which passes an outlet channel and, at the free end of the prolongation, a preparation member in the form of a concave cup partly covered by an upper baffle inclined towards the diffusing vibrating member, in this case the atomizing element in the form of a spraying plate, like that described on page 4, lines 19 to 39, of the document. Thus, the liquid product is projected on to the spraying plate by the supply means. Such an arrangement has the drawback that, in order to be sure that the liquid product reaches the spraying plate, it is necessary to provide complicated deflecting members, such as the concave cup and its upper baffle, these not always being easy to size and to position, especially if it is not desired for the liquid product to be also projected outside and around the spraying plate, this not only dirtying the apparatus but also leading to a consumption of unused liquid product, a consumption all the more regrettable especially when the nebulizing apparatus is of very small overall size so as to be easily transportable in a handbag or a pocket of a garment.